<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ibsm】这陌生的这城市下起雨啦 by Linyi01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934220">【ibsm】这陌生的这城市下起雨啦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01'>Linyi01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp一则</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ibsm】这陌生的这城市下起雨啦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“志摩先生…”</p><p class="p2">年轻的警察坐在露台上，拿着盛满威士忌的酒杯，看着志摩一未。</p><p class="p2">“香坂。”志摩回应。</p><p class="p2">“前辈没有什么要说的了吗，果然。”香坂说着，他缓缓地站起，走到栏杆旁，把手里的酒全数泼到了志摩的脸上。</p><p class="p2">他本该躲开的，但身体却动不起来，脸上冰凉液体的触感和瞳孔传来的刺痛逼着他捂着脸蹲下，教训的语句却说不出口。烈酒泼进眼睛的刺痛让他一时无法看见任何东西，空无一物的世界里，只剩下耳边传来的警笛声和手机铃声。</p><p class="p2">再睁眼时，只有狠狠砸在地上的尸体，和花了一整夜的时间才慢慢凝固起来的鲜血。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">志摩一未再一次从梦中惊醒，汗珠早就浸湿他的发鬓，在他坐起的瞬间零落地滴在了伊吹蓝的深灰色被子上。房间里的夜灯感应到他的动作，缓缓地亮起来，暖黄色的光照到放在地上的电子钟，是深夜一点多。</p><p class="p2">他偶尔被叫来伊吹的家里，他的好搭档说着“志摩摩一看就不是会好好吃饭的类型，工作的时候就算了，休息日一定要好好吃饭啊”，就强硬地把他拉到自己家里。但伊吹并不擅长做饭，结果两人在家里也津津有味地吃着机搜队乌冬。伊吹的床只是一个放在地上的床垫，一米五的尺寸，两个人要挤一挤才睡得下，被子也总是被弄到某一侧的地上。</p><p class="p2">伊吹的睡眠一直很浅，他自豪地说这是属于犬科动物的特技，比如在梦里听见珠子滚动的声音就能猜到它要从哪里落下。志摩突然从床上坐起的动作自然把伊吹弄醒了，他吓了一跳，若不是知道志摩噩梦频发，可能会以为同床的人犯了梦游，而开始思考对策。</p><p class="p2">“志摩摩…没事吧？”伊吹揉着眼睛问他，顺手把志摩抢去的被子扯了些回来。“又做噩梦了吗？”</p><p class="p2">“我说，伊吹，你有办法让我什么都不想吗？”志摩的语气很差，声音还抖着，紧抓着被子的手被伊吹带过去了些，他慢慢地说，低着头。</p><p class="p2">“什么嘛，”伊吹蓝也坐起来，他搂过志摩的脸，用手掌捧着，贴上去亲了下他的嘴唇，“志摩摩抱着我睡觉不就好啦，每次抱着我都不会做噩梦呢，哼哼。”</p><p class="p2">“我不是说这个。”志摩显得有些不耐烦，他推开伊吹，把两人身上的被子全都推到地上。“做爱，只要你操我。”</p><p class="p2">“啊—可是都那么晚了，明天还要去巡逻诶。”伊吹这么说着，但已经伸手去脱自己身上的条纹裤衩，又凑上去亲志摩。</p><p class="p2">这次志摩没推开他，让伊吹主导着亲吻，他的举动总是一昧的进攻，从来没有收敛，连接吻也想试要夺走志摩嘴里的所有氧气，一直亲到他喘不上气来才算是结束了一个吻。但不等志摩喘气，伊吹踢掉自己的裤子之后又一次吻了上来，这次他算是用了点志摩交给他的技巧，不只是贴着嘴唇去舔志摩的舌头，而是用牙轻咬了下他的舌尖，又探进他嘴里磨蹭他的牙齿，再适时地分开。待志摩吸气时轻轻啃咬着他的嘴角，没放过他唇上的那颗痣，伊吹尤其喜欢那里，再次亲上他双唇时还故意弄出啧啧的水声。当然，伊吹不是唯一一个在享受的，志摩早就半靠着床头的墙壁，半闭着眼，让伊吹跪在他的腿间，好分开他的双腿，用手先为代劳。</p><p class="p2">他们做爱的程序省略了一切的不必要，不过仅限于志摩认为的不必要，这是他第八次告诉伊吹不需要前戏。伊吹总是先推辞几句，然后听话地脱去他下身的所有衣物，多年刑警队锻炼出的骄好体格在时明时暗的夜灯下只看得出淫靡暧昧。伊吹总说志摩头脑聪明，他根本羡慕不来，可伊吹在这段关系里担当的职务却是要操乱他机敏的大脑，让志摩无力思考，短暂地忘记所有事情，再昏沉地睡去，虽然他有可能再次惊醒，但这是比酒精还好些的办法了。</p><p class="p2">只是伊吹执意把前戏做到两根手指为止，还拿润滑浇透了两人即将交合的部位，等到他用全是润滑油的手拿起买来后就一次都没用过的安全套时，志摩终于叫停，他用脚后跟顶着伊吹的大腿，用眼神告诉他现在就握着他的下身操进去。虽然不知道违背这条命令的后果，但伊吹知道那不会是他想要的，他撇撇嘴，让性器顶在志摩的后穴口，借着润滑挤了进去。志摩的手抓着床单，跟着他一点点向里的动作抓紧了些，后腰也弯了起来，闭上眼睛仰起些头，发出一声长长的叹息。伊吹抽了两张纸擦手，让进去一半的性器退出来些，再小心地往里顶进。他不想让志摩等得太急，又决心不让志摩主导他们做爱的节奏，唯一的一次，志摩把自己弄得出血，润滑和血混在一起流到床单上，伊吹直接放弃了那次性爱，抓着志摩去洗澡，然后去买了药，又按着他上药。</p><p class="p2">志摩的手被另一双宽厚又暖和的手盖住，伊吹俯身贴上了他，让他下意识地抬头与他接吻。唇齿相依的几秒时间，伊吹顺势把性器整个顶了进去，让志摩没能忍住漏出一声鼻音。志摩放任自己沉浸在下身忽现的酥麻感之中，对方顺着嘴角和下颚吻上了他的喉结，用牙那里留下几道红印，又用舌头把突出的地方包裹，染上盈盈的水渍。伊吹的性器在他体内小幅地动着，不够，他扭动起腰，借着伊吹的动作刺激着自己的下身。</p><p class="p2">“伊吹…”志摩贴着身上人的耳鬓，小声地叫他，“蓝，快…嗯，快点。”</p><p class="p2">伊吹不再开口回答他，而是侧过脸亲着他的额头，让他躺平到床垫上。</p><p class="p2">志摩的肩膀被伊吹紧紧按着，快陷进宽大的床垫里。没有任何的宣告，他就这样被压着，野生的压迫感扑面而来，像是要把他的每一丝肉都从骨头上用牙剔除，再大快朵颐地吞咽入腹。伊吹撑起自己的身体，抽出性器的半段来，又直接操进志摩的身体里，狠狠地碾过让他舒服的地方。第一次做爱时伊吹就轻松地找到了那处，他也把这归结为天赋。敏感处传来的快感闪电似的冲上了大脑，让志摩不再控制着声音，喘息之间带着若有似无的呻吟，在伊吹的耳边绽开。伊吹小心地不让他的头撞上墙壁，自觉抓着他的腰把他向下拖了些，也让性器陡然操进甬道里更深的地方。志摩试图借着短暂的停顿恢复自己的呼吸，却被突然的刺激搅乱了节奏，眼睛也一点点湿润起来，在淡淡的光照下闪着。伊吹按部就班地一次次顶进他的身体，交合处的痉挛带着呻吟随着他的动作一声声传进他的耳朵里。</p><p class="p2">伊吹的动作一点点粗鲁起来，床垫被操弄的动作扑到墙上，闷闷的声音虽是被两人的呼吸盖过，但还是撞出一阵阵灰尘，让察觉了的志摩皱起眉。伊吹没在意那些，低头去亲志摩的眉间，用身体操得他舒展开脸上的表情，微张着嘴吸进大量的氧气来保证意识的清醒。但志摩没有什么余力去思考太多东西，伊吹把他的任务完成得很好，志摩同样会给予他相应的奖励。</p><p class="p2">志摩一未用手抚上伊吹的脸，用拇指摸了摸他的脸颊：“唔…照你喜欢的来，就好。”</p><p class="p2">伊吹向他点头，又咧开嘴笑笑，像是起跑前那样稍吸了口气，便按住志摩的腰，大开大合地操干起来，他没忘记用手握住志摩的下身，那里早就勃起了，贴着他的小腹，少量的液体从顶端的小口里往外涌，浸湿了他的手指。志摩有些打颤，又控制不住挺起腰让伊吹用手撸动他的性器，大腿也努力分开，让下身紧贴着伊吹，依赖着他的每一次动作带来的快感。伊吹的性器一进一出，把多余的润滑都从穴道里带了出来，还有些紧贴着他性器的肉红色穴肉在他退出时翻出来，又随着下一次动作和性器搅出的白色泡沫一起被顶回体内。他用足够撞红志摩大腿根的力道一次次操弄进去，沉闷的肉体碰撞声进一步刺激着志摩，大脑终于空白一片，他伸手捞过伊吹的脸，张开嘴亲上他。两人的呼吸变得一致，什么话也顾不上说，把理智消磨殆尽的快感攀上后腰、脊椎，占据了狭小空间里的一切。</p><p class="p2">志摩抓着伊吹的小臂，手指用力得快陷进他的皮肤里，随着一阵猛烈的痉挛射出了几股精液，弄进了伊吹的手里。像是被抽空力气一般，志摩瘫软了身体躺在床垫上，只剩下身一阵阵的抽搐，跟着呼吸的节奏绞紧了伊吹的性器。他用最后一点力气拒绝了伊吹想要抽出性器的动作，让他被高潮后的身体夹射在里面。比体温稍凉些的液体在他退出后流出了穴口，被伊吹用纸擦干净。</p><p class="p2">两人各自喘了会儿气，伊吹擦了擦他们各自弄脏的地方，又从地上捡了衣服裤子，扑到志摩的身边。</p><p class="p2">“志摩摩，这下没力气做噩梦了吧！”他恢复得很快，被推到地上的枕头被他放回原位，给志摩的头底下塞进去一个，也给自己摆上一个，躺上枕头的瞬间便打了个哈欠。“别再醒了哦。”</p><p class="p2">志摩还保持着刚才的姿势，闭着眼深呼吸了几次，慢慢撑起身子，穿上伊吹丢给他的裤子，随口回应了一声嗯，就躺回床上，侧着身子蜷缩起来，贴着伊吹的手臂闭上眼。</p><p class="p2">“嗯，不会再梦到了。”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>